


Время не лечит

by LaurielAnarwen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 03:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurielAnarwen/pseuds/LaurielAnarwen
Summary: Он думал, что когда закончатся съёмки, станет лучше. Легче. Но легче почему-то не становилось.





	Время не лечит

**Author's Note:**

> Возможны небольшие спойлеры к “Войне Бесконечности”.
> 
> Фанфик написан для команды GBActors на Летнюю Фандомную Битву 2018. Однажды я увидела в твиттере информацию о том, что у Тома Хиддлстона депрессия. Не знаю, правда это или нет (надеюсь, что нет, и у него всё хорошо), но тот твит сподвиг меня написать это. Надеюсь, Том меня простит.
> 
> Спасибо [Мусику](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik) за бетинг.

Он думал, что когда закончатся съёмки, станет лучше. Легче. Он же не будет видеть Криса каждый день — с этой его вечной улыбкой, солнечной, как страна, где тот родился, с этими невозможно голубыми глазами. Не будет чувствовать тепло и тяжесть его руки на плече, не будет слышать его глубокий голос. Так легче будет забыть.  
  
Но легче почему-то не становилось. Возможно, дело было в том, что он достиг того рубежа, когда просто прекратить общение уже не помогает. Да и не прекращали они общение, на самом-то деле: Крис то и дело присылал ему то смешные фотографии детей, то дурацкие селфи, даже звонил иногда. Пусть и не слишком часто, едва ли чаще раза в неделю, но Тому хватало и этого, чтобы потом ходить как пыльным мешком по голове ударенному и ждать следующего сообщения или звонка. Он, конечно, отвечал — своими селфи или фотографиями того, на что смотрел в данный момент, какими-то простыми фразами вроде “Я вижу, вы там веселитесь вовсю, и без меня!”. Он очень старался, чтобы тон ответных сообщений был нейтрально-весёлым и лёгким, и на всех селфи улыбался или корчил рожи, практически зеркаля Криса. Только Крис вряд ли изображал счастье, а вот Тому — приходилось. То есть, он был счастлив получать сообщения и принимать звонки, но от них было не только хорошо, от них было больно. Потому что Криса рядом отчаянно не хватало, и что самое поганое — даже когда тот и правда был рядом, когда они снимались вместе и вместе же проводили на съёмочной площадке всё время от раннего подъёма до позднего отбоя, его не хватало точно так же, а то и больше. А когда для Локи закончилась история, а для Тома — съёмки, он и вовсе сросся с несчастным телефоном. Таскал его с собой, как Тони Старк в фильме — телефон Капитана, и всё ждал, ждал нового сообщения. Будто от этого его жизнь зависела. Иногда отправлял сообщения первым — тоже что-нибудь нейтральное или какую-нибудь фотографию ни о чём, вроде улицы из окна кафе или уголка парка, или театрального реквизита. Крис всегда отвечал, хоть и не всегда сразу, и это почему-то тоже было мучительно. Такой открытый, прямодушный, добрый Крис. Знал бы он, о чём на самом деле думает человек, которого он считает другом.  
  
Это началось ещё на съёмках первого “Тора”, и тогда Том думал, что это пройдёт. Надеялся, что пройдёт, потому что надежды на иное не было никогда. Крис был счастливо женат и до безумия влюблён в жену — не заметить этого было невозможно. У него даже голос менялся, когда он говорил с ней по телефону, и губы сами растягивались в глуповатой счастливой улыбке. Смотреть на это было больно, не смотреть — невозможно. Однако за годы, прошедшие с того первого дня, как Том впервые пожал крепкую ладонь и безнадёжно утонул в ясных голубых глазах, не изменилось ничего — разве что чувство это, запретное и невозможное, укоренилось сильнее, проросло сквозь сердце и постепенно раздирало его на части.  
  
На лондонской премьере первых “Мстителей”, когда Том прижимался лицом к животу Эльзы, беременной её и Криса первенцем, ему казалось — он сейчас просто не выдержит. Скользкая ткань платья, тепло чужого тела, запах духов, тихий смех Эльзы, и всё это — под ослепляющими вспышками фотокамер, в гуле разношёрстной, разодетой в пух и прах толпы*. Не то чтобы он раньше хотя бы на миг допускал, что что-то может получиться — нет конечно, этого не могло быть никогда. Но в тот момент Том понял это снова, уже не разумом, а сердцем. Потому что вот она — семья Криса: его жена и нерождённый ребёнок, и сам Крис — счастливый, сияющий так, что больно смотреть. Том казался самому себе жалкой скорченной тенью в лучах этого сияния, вампиром, исподтишка ворующим крупицы того, что принадлежит не ему.  
  
Потом он сбежал в туалет и там долго плескал в лицо ледяной водой, стараясь взять себя в руки и вернуть на лицо вежливую светскую улыбку. Хотелось забиться в угол и выть, срывая голос, а надо было — улыбаться и махать. Крис потом обеспокоенно спросил его, всё ли в порядке, и Том беспечно отмахнулся: “Конечно, в порядке, просто слегка душно, вот и всё”. Крис поверил.  
  
Том пытался абстрагироваться. Пытался забыть. Даже пытался перейти на чисто формальное деловое общение, но это было совсем невозможно — Крис был человеком дружелюбным и быстро привязывался к людям и, к сожалению, успел записать его если не в друзья, то в очень хорошие приятели, и вряд ли понял бы, если бы Том оборвал их вполне дружеское общение. И он не обрывал. По правде сказать, его не хватало даже на то, чтобы хоть раз после съёмок отказаться пойти посидеть где-нибудь или вместе разобрать следующую сцену — а Крис предлагал подобное с завидной регулярностью. И Том, как наркоман, каждый раз тянулся за новой дозой и следил только, чтобы не задерживать руку на плече дольше положенного, не смотреть слишком пристально или, не дай боже, не тянуться за прикосновением, как недоглаженный уличный пёс. А на прикосновения Крис был щедр, к сожалению.  
  
Том старался максимально загрузить себя делами — хотя куда уж больше, — даже попытался завести какие-никакие отношения, но из этого, конечно, ничего не вышло, было только гадко от самого себя за то, что попытался использовать другого человека, чтобы решить свои проблемы. Мало того, что не помогло, так он ещё и обидел ни в чём не повинную девушку. Чувство вины — и перед Тейлор**, и почему-то ещё и перед Крисом, будто он нарушил некое данное ему обещание, — не помогало совсем.

Иногда он думал — ну почему Тора играет именно этот Крис? Почему, например, не другой? С Эвансом проблем бы не было, с ним можно было бы общаться просто по-приятельски, а не изображать дружбу, мечтая о большем, и не умирать от горького счастья после каждого похлопывания по спине или полуобъятия. С ним — или с кем угодно ещё — было бы… просто.  
  
Но просто не было. Ни просто. Ни спокойно. Только больно, больно, больно, иногда — мучительно сладко, а потом больно снова, ещё хуже, чем прежде.  
  
И страшно — что Крис поймёт, или поймёт кто-нибудь ещё. Конечно, вряд ли его осудили бы, особенно Крис, но Том просто не смог бы смотреть ему в глаза после такого, а сам Крис, конечно, расстроился бы. Том не хотел терять то, что у него было, считая, что это лучше, чем ничего, и потому скрывал свои чувства, как только мог. Знал, что лучше было бы просто вырвать их с корнем, пережить мгновенную ослепляющую боль, но получить надежду на исцеление. Хотя в глубине души не верил он ни в какое исцеление — слишком глубоко проросла в нём эта запретная любовь, глубоко и быстро, как сорняк. Как чертополох, где ни тронь — уколешься.  
  
Поэтому он улыбался Эльзе на всех светских приёмах, слушал радостное “привет, дядя Том!” в телефонной трубке, когда Крис просил детей поздороваться, и цеплялся за каждую крупицу тепла, какую Крис мог ему дать.  
  
Он хотел, чтобы это закончилось. Он хотел, чтобы это никогда не кончалось. Все всегда говорили, что любовь — это счастье, и наверное, любовь и была счастьем — например, для Криса. Тому же досталась обратная её сторона. Но это ничего, ведь есть же люди, которым труднее, поэтому нечего жаловаться, надо идти дальше. Нужно просто прожить этот день без Криса. И ещё один. И ещё. Он сможет. Он справится.

**Author's Note:**

> * Речь идёт о вот этом моменте: [1](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/69/9e/b9/699eb95448b57c46e94de8c2b7994faf.png), [2](http://not-safe-for-earth.tumblr.com/post/32572907869/torrilla-tom-hiddleston-and-elsa-pataky-attend)
> 
> ** Тейлор Свифт на [Википедии](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%B2%D0%B8%D1%84%D1%82,_%D0%A2%D0%B5%D0%B9%D0%BB%D0%BE%D1%80)


End file.
